The Worst 6 Letter Word in the Dictionary
by carmabell713
Summary: Zoey finds out that she has “the worst 6 letter word in the dictionary” will she be able to survive with the help and support of her friends and family? Rated just to be safe. Is Dana coming back how will everyone deal with all these changes? CHAPTER 8 UP
1. Chapter 1

The Worst 6 Letter Word in the Dictionary

Chapter 1

Zoey pulled her shirt over her head and look in the mirror. She didn't under stand she had been on her diet for months and it wasn't helping at all. Was she actually getting bigger? Zoey sighed.

Nicole and Lola came in.

"Hey Zo are coming to class today?"Nicole asked. Zoey sighed "No I don't think so, my stomach and back are killing me." This was totally true, She had been have stomach aches and back pains all week. "Maybe you should see the nurse" offered Lola.

Zoey considered this going to the nurse was much more pleasant now that PCA fired nurse Kratch. PCA had hired three new nurses. Tow men one for the upper grade boys and one for the lower grade boys, and one woman to replace nurse Kratch. Of course they kept Shannon to take care of the younger grade girls.

"Well we better get going so that we're not late for class" said Nicole looking at her watch. "Yeah you're right, Bye Zoey" Lola said agreeing. "Yeah bye Zo fell better." Nicole and Lola left for class.

Zoey took one last look in the mirror. May Lola's right maybe I should see the nurse.

Zoey was sitting in the nurse's office waiting for the nurse to arrive. Just then the door opened and a lady came in the door. "Hi are you Zoey Brookes?" The lady asked smiling. Zoey nodded this was so much better than nurse Kratch. "I'm Ashley the new nurse for the upper grade girls."

Zoey served her. Ashley was about 5'5" and had short blond hair. She looked so much friendlier than nurse Kratch.

"Well Zoey what seems to be the problem?" Ashley asked

"I've been having really bad stomach and back pains for about a week." Zoey informed her.

"Well lets take a look just lie down on the examination table and pull your shirt up just to reveal you bell" Ashley instructed her.

Zoey did as she was told. Ashley placed her hands on Zoey's Stomach and started to push down gently on her belly. Zoey winced. "Did that hurt?" Ashley asked Zoey nodded. "Just a little" Ashley felt around a little more and then aloud Zoey to sit back up. When Zoey saw Ashley face she got a bad feeling in her gut.

"Zoey I sorry I'm not sure how to tell you this but I think you may have a very rare type of cancer."

Author's Note- Okay there's the first Chapter tell me what you think. Before I add chapter 2 I want at least three reviews on this one!


	2. Chapter 2

The Worst 6 Letter Word In The Dictionary

Nicole and Lola were meeting the guys for lunch. They walked over to the table where Chase ands Logan were sitting and sat down.

"Hey guys Zoey sick again?" Chase asked "Yeah she had another stomach ache and back pain." Lola told them. "Well I don't want her near me I hate being sick." Logan said

"Oh yeah Logan like she tries to get sick right before exams." Nicole said sarcastically

Everyone knew there was no way Zoey would be faking it. She was the most honest person they knew.

Just then Nicole's phone started the ring she picked it up and saw she had a text message from Zoey.

ZoeyB-Girl: Hey Nic when u c the guys tell them 2 come back 2 r room don't let dustin come. i have something 2 tell u

"Guys we got to go see Zoey she has something important to tell us." Nicole told everyone

Luv2Shop: k we're coming

Nicole looked up and saw Dustin coming.

"She doesn't want Dustin to come so we can't tell him what we're doing"

"Why" they all asked looking confused. "I don't know wh-" she started "Hey guys what's up" Dustin said greeting his friends.

"Oh not much Dust. We were just… umm going umm why you don't tell him Lola?" stamped Nicole "Oh well Nicole and I were going back to our room to um study for exams" Lola said. "Yea and Logan and I were going to…" "Help them" Logan said finishing for Chase. "Well bye Dustin see you later" they said running off.

"I feel bad lying to him" said Lola once they were out of Dustin's sight. "Yeah" Nicole said agreeing "but Zoey doesn't want him to come" "I wonder what's up with her." Chase said. "Yeah it's not like Zoey to lie to her brother; this must be really big news." Logan said agreeing.

Zoey was looking at pictures in her photo album. They were of all of her friends (except for Lola. Dana was in that one) during the beach party last year. She turned the page. This picture was of the gang on third day of school (after Lola stopped putting on that creepy act) (Dana's not in this picture). Zoey sighed she was going to miss her friends.

Just then the gang came in.

"Hey Zo what's up?" Chase said greeting her. "Hi guys… look I have something important that I have to tell you." Zoey said hesitating. "Well you're gonna have to speak up." Logan said sarcastically.

"I'm sure how to tell you and I'm not sure what how your going to react." Zoey started off. "Just go ahead and tell us Zo" Nicole said thoughtfully. Zoey took a deep breath "I have Cancer.' Zoey said her voice getting lower as the dreaded name came out her mouth.

They all stood staring at her. Lola was first one to regain her speech. "WH-what?" she strapped. "I have Cancer." Zoey repeated. "Are you sure" Nicole asked remember how to speak. "Yes, I took Lola's advise and when to the nurse and she told me she was pretty sure that's what is was but she set an appointment at the hospital for a round of x-rays." Zoey said.

"So, why didn't you want to tell Dustin?" Chase asked. "I don't want him to worry." Zoey said. "You know that he is going to eventually find out?" Logan informed her. "Yeah Zoey this isn't something you can keep from you're brother." Lola and Nicole said agreeing. "I know but I just want to be sure that I do or don't have Cancer before I tell him." Zoey told them.

"So when is the appointment at the hospital?" Logan asked. "Tomorrow, I'm going to have a bunch of CT scans done and when they have the results they'll call me." Zoey said.

"Well fine but as soon as you know anything or need anything at all tell us." said Nicole. "Yeah," started Lola. "We're your friends we're here for you." Chase said "Always" Logan said finishing.

"Awwww, Thanks guys, I knew you'd understand" Zoey said giving her friends a hug.

A/N: Well there's Chapter 2. Chapter three is coming soon!

Please Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

The Worst 6 Letter Word in the Dictionary

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing! Sorry this chapter took so long we've just finished our History Fair Projects at school so things have been kinda crazy!**

Zoey was sitting on her bed. She had just gotten back from the meeting with the doctor and she didn't like what he'd told her. Zoey thought back to the meeting;

_Doctor: Hello Miss Brooks_

_Zoey: hi call me Zoey_

_Doctor: well Zoey I have some bad news. I was reviewing your x-rays from the CT scan and I'm afraid that chemotherapy my not be enough._

_Zoey: What are you saying?_

_Doctor: The tumor is going to need to be surgically removed._

_Zoey: (stunned) an operation?_

_Doctor: yes I'm afraid so._

Her ears were still ringing. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell her friends and Dustin. Zoey sighed and lied down maybe if she took a nap shed come up with some more ideas.

"Wow how could this happen?" Chase asked "I know what you mean man how could, something so, terrible, happen to some one like Zoey?" Lola said "I just don't get it" said Nicole. "What has Zoey done to deserve this?" Logan asked.

_Ring, Ring, Ring. _It was Chase's phone.

Chase: Hello

Voice on the other end: Hey Chase.

Chase: Hey Michael how's vacation with your parents going?

Michael: Terrible all, my mom wants to do is go to museums. How are things there?

Chase hesitated: Not so good?

Michael? What's wrong?

Chase: Zoey found out that she has, she has, she h—

Michael: spit it out

Chase: Cancer he said in almost a whisper

Michael: Ouch. Man is she going to be okay?

Chase: I don't know. She had a doctor appointment today so we'll find out later.

Michael: Well sorry dude, call me if you need me; I'm only here one more week.

Chase: Thanks dude. Bye

Michael: Bye

Chase hung up the phone. Just then Nicole's phone went off, and then Lola, Logan and Chase again.

"Its form Zoey" said Nicole looking at her text message.

_ZoeyB-Girl: hey guys I'm back. Bad news though. Come 2 our dorm._

"What do you think she means by _bad news._" asked Lola. "I'm guessing that the doctor appointment wasn't such big hit." Logan said answering her.

**A/N: Sorry this is sort of a short chapter but I thought this would be a good place to stop. I hope everyone got the part when all the phones started to ring. Zoey sent a text message to all of them. Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Worst 6 Letter Word in the Dictionary

"Hey Zoey we got your message and came here as fast as we could. What's wrong?" asked Nicole as everyone got to the dorm. Hey guys. I just got back from the doctors and I have some bad news." Zoey Started. "What's wrong? Lola asked. "The doctor told me that Chemotherapy won't be enough to stop the Cancer." Zoey informed them. "Will you be okay?" Logan asked concerned. "I… I don't know." Zoey said tears forming in her eyes.

She sat down on her bed. This was the first time she had cried about the whole incident. Nicole and Lola sat down next to her and gave her a hug. "Zoey don't talk like that." Nicole started. "Yeah Zo you'll be fine we backing you up the whole way" Lola said. "Thanks guys" Zoey started "It's just there are so many things I want to do so many things that I just could leave be hide if I d--" "Zoey stop talking like that" Chase interrupted taking her by the hand. Zoey whipped some of her tears away and gave a weak smile.

"Zoey… you know that you have to tell your brother?" Logan reminded her. "I know, I will but I'm not sure when or how." She said starting to tear up again. "Awwww come on stop crying." Logan said stepping forward to give her a hug. He quickly backed down. For two reasons the first reason was he had never given Zoey a hug at least not when it was only him and the second reason was Chase was starting to fume. "Um…sorry" he mumbled.

"Zoey when is the operation" Lola asked Zoey bit her lip. "At the beginning of July but they want to start chemo in as soon as possible" she said in almost a whisper.

"Well maybe you should get some rest." Chase suggested. Zoey nodded.

"Poor Zoey!" Nicole said after they left the room. "I wish there was something we could do for her" Lola said. "There is. All we have to do is be supportive" Logan said. "Logan's right guys." Chase said agreeing with his friend.

"Maybe we can get her something to show her how much we care about her." Lola suggested. Logan turned his head a little looking more interested. "Keep talking" he said "Well if Zoey is going to be in the hospital for a while then maybe we should try to make her feel more comfortable." Lola said "What'd you have in mind" Chase asked suspiciously. Lola grinned at Nicole giving her a look. All of the sudden Nicole perked-up.

"SHOPPING SPREE!" she yelled. Lola laughed the boys groaned but shut up when Logan heard his cell ringing. He looked at the number and said, "It's… It's from." He stuttered. "Its form who?" Everyone asked becoming impatient. "Dana" he finally said

_**(N/A) I know I'm sooooo evil leaving a cliffhanger like that.**_


	5. Chapter 5

The Worst 6 Letter Word in the Dictionary

"Hey Zoey we got your message and came here as fast as we could. What's wrong?" asked Nicole as everyone got to the dorm. Hey guys. I just got back from the doctors and I have some bad news." Zoey Started. "What's wrong? Lola asked. "The doctor told me that Chemotherapy won't be enough to stop the Cancer." Zoey informed them. "Will you be okay?" Logan asked concerned. "I… I don't know." Zoey said tears forming in her eyes.

She sat down on her bed. This was the first time she had cried about the whole incident. Nicole and Lola sat down next to her and gave her a hug. "Zoey don't talk like that." Nicole started. "Yeah Zo you'll be fine we backing you up the whole way" Lola said. "Thanks guys" Zoey started "It's just there are so many things I want to do so many things that I just could leave be hide if I d--" "Zoey stop talking like that" Chase interrupted taking her by the hand. Zoey whipped some of her tears away and gave a weak smile.

"Zoey… you know that you have to tell your brother?" Logan reminded her. "I know, I will but I'm not sure when or how." She said starting to tear up again. "Awwww come on stop crying." Logan said stepping forward to give her a hug. He quickly backed down. For two reasons the first reason was he had never given Zoey a hug at least not when it was only him and the second reason was Chase was starting to fume. "Um…sorry" he mumbled.

"Zoey when is the operation" Lola asked Zoey bit her lip. "On Friday" she said in almost a whisper. "Friday… this Friday, But exams start on Friday!" Nicole asked in disbelief. Zoey nodded. "I have to go to the main office and schedule a make-up."

"Well maybe you should get some rest." Chase suggested "yeah you have a big weekend coming up" Logan said agreeing. Zoey nodded.

"Poor Zoey!" Nicole said after they left the room. "I wish there was something we could do for her" Lola said. "There is. All we have to do is be supportive" Logan said. "Logan's right guys." Chase said agreeing with his friend.

"Maybe we can get her something to show her how much we care about her." Lola suggested. Logan turned his head a little looking more interested. "Keep talking" he said "Well if Zoey is going to be in the hospital for a while then maybe we should try to make her feel more comfortable." Lola said "What'd you have in mind" Chase asked suspiciously. Lola grinned at Nicole giving her a look. All of the sudden Nicole perked-up.

"SHOPPING SPREE!" she yelled. Lola laughed the boys groaned but shut up when Logan heard his cell ringing. He looked at the number and said,

"It's… It's from." He stuttered. "Its form who?" Everyone asked becoming impatient. "Dana" he finally said.

(A/N) I want to thank all of my reviewers! I know that thi is a short chapie sorry. I promise it will get longer. I some of your reviews you asked about Dana and Michael so here they are. If any one has any suggestion/comments/concerns PLEASE let me know I have most of the story in my head though. Thanks and Chapter 5 is coming! PLZ... R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you think about these?" Lola asked holding up a purple tank top and purple pajama bottoms with frogs on them. "Oh those are completely Zoey!" Nicole said enthusiastically. They were ate the mall with Chase and Logan, and agreed that while Nicole and Lola shopped the guys could hang-out in the food court.

Of course Logan had given **_one_** his credit cards to the girls to find pajamas, robes and slippers for Zoey they also had been in about twelve different hat stores knows that as a result of her chemotherapy Zoey's hair wood grow thin and fall out.

Mean while in the food court…

Logan was sitting by himself while Chase went to get something from StarBucks.

Things had been tense since Dana had called. Logan had refused to answer the phone and wouldn't let anyone else answer. It had been almost 2 years since Dana had left for France.

Chase had left Logan starring his cell phone that was sitting in his hands. Chase had felt weird sitting next to Logan, the whole time Logan didn't flirt, talk or so much as look at a girl and the whole thing was starting to freak Chase out.

"Dude are you going to call her or what?" Chase asked while moving about 5 bags out of the way. (Logan had made the mistake of telling Nicole to go crazy with his credit card and had bought something at every store they went to, and they had been to at least fifty stores.) "Why should I?" Logan asked

"Hmm, well let's think about this. Maybe because none of us have talked to her for like two years!" Chase said sarcastically. "Exactly if you hadn't noticed Dana and I were never exactly friends; I mean what would I say to her?" Logan said under his breath.

"Not know what to say!" Chase said raising his voice. "Logan you and Dana may not have been friends but Dana and Zoey were!" Chase said yelling. Logan realizing his mistake.

"Oh, Chase dude... I-" Chase cut him off. "You know Logan not everything has to be about you all the time!" Chase yelled hysterically he sat down and put his head in his hands. "Okay, okay. Sorry dude I wasn't thinking." Logan said trying to comfort his friend. "Your right Dana still doesn't know about Zoey. I sorry, I'll call her later back at PCA." (Of course it wasn't lack of things to say that held Logan back from calling Dana back.)

Logan couldn't believe that he forgot about Chase like that. The whole world knows that he was in Love with Zoey. How could have been so selfish when the girl that his best friend Love's life was on the line.

Logan patted his friend on the back. Chase sat up and looked at Logan.

Logan surveyed Chase. There were hurt in his eyes and he had large dark bags under them from lack of sleep.

"Dude" Logan started "I know that you're worried about Zoey; man, all of us are, but we have to be strong. We have to stick together. You know pretty soon she is going to be getting treatment and is going to need someone to lean on. We have to be there for her and not fall apart." Logan said.

Chase gave a half smile. "Thanks Logan."

"Any time man, any time." Logan said giving his friend a smile.

Nicole and Lola walk up with another twenty bags. "Okay guys are you ready?" Nicole asked. "Yeah, Yeah I think so" said Chase confidently.

**(N/A) well there's Chapter 5 hope you liked it! Remember all questions, comments, concerns, and suggestions welcomed! please R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A:**

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING FOR A SUCH A LONG TIME! It is summer vacation now so I have more time to update!**

Chapter 6

"Hey Zoey, how you feeling?" Nicole asked as she and Lola entered the dorm room. "Tired," she answered without much emotion. Zoey notice the few bags they were holding, "go shopping today?" she asked "What oh these yeah but the rest are in Chase, Logan and Michael's room" Lola told her.

"What'd ya guys get?" Zoey asked.

"Pajamas, slippers, robes, socks, picture frames, arts and crafts, a ipod nano, and some cute outfits" said Nicole Zoey laughed "Wow you guys cleaned the mall out!"

Lola pulled out the purple PJs and a pair of purple fuzzy slippers and tossed them to Zoey "here try these on" she told her. "Oh and you have to try these on" Nicole said handing Zoey a couple of shopping bags. "Wait, hold on are these mine?" she asked holding up the bags. "Yes and theses and those and the ones in the boys room" Zoey's mouth dropped. "You didn't think we were just going to let you go to the hospital and not have all of life's necessities, did you?" asked Nicole

Chase had managed to get Logan to at very least listen to Dana's message.

"_Logan? Umm…I hope this is your cell…umm guess what I'm coming back to PCA! This stupid forging exchange student thing finally ended! Just wanted to tell you that my cab will get to PCA about 12:00 noon on the first of June. Well bye and if this is not Logan's cell I'm really sorry for wasting your time. Yeah…umm…bye."_

Logan's heart nearly skipped a beat when he heard Dana's voice. Dana…back at PCA this can't be happening he thought. Of course he was excided it had be practically forever since he had last seen her, but he had never had a chance to tell her how he really felt about her and it was tearing him up in side now he was getting a second chance.

"Alright Dana's coming back!" Chase yelped "I'm going to tell the girls this should make Zoey feel better!" Chase ran out of the room and headed for room 101.

Logan kept replaying the message "Wait a second he said to himself June fist? That was only to days away! He pulled out his cell phone and called a limo company. He scheduled the limo to be at the airport to pick Dana up at 11:00. he figure an hour early would give the driver enough time to be stuck in traffic and still be ready for Dana.

There was SO much to do before Dana came home, and this time he was going to do it right.

**well what did ya think? I know SHORT sorry but I'll update ASAP this time. I need at least five reviews first so lets press that fun, magical, purple button and R&R!**

**This chapter: Danger Cruz is coming back and Logan is preparing.**

**Next chapter: getting ready for Dana. Zoey gets admitted to the hospital.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

There was a loud knock on the door in room 101. Lola looked up from her magazine and over at Zoey, who thankfully didn't wake up. As soon as they had come home from their shopping trip Nicole had bombarded Zoey with clothes to try on. After about an hour Nicole and Zoey both fell asleep on Zoey's bed. **_(N/A: Ok everyone not blow that out of proportion you know what I mean.)_** Nicole had fallen asleep mumbling something about marrying Drake Bell. Lola got up to answer it. It was Chase.

"Hey Lola! Gue---" he yelled kind of out of breath.

"Shut up you idiot!" she said in an angry whisper and nodded over to Nicole and Zoey.

"Sorry, let's step out in the hall." Chase said apologizing. "But I have big news!"

"So big you had to almost wake Zoey up?" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey I said sorry, ok? Listen you remember their old roommate Dana?" referring to the two sleeping girls.

"Yeah, she was the one with the really cheery attitude, right?" Lola said sarcastically.

"Yeah well when she called Logan at the mall and left him a message that she was coming back to PCA!" Chase said a little to loud because just then Nicole came out of the room with her hyperactive face on.

"Oh My Gosh! Dana's coming back that is sooooooo AWESOME! Isn't that AWESOME Lola?

Lola smiled "Yeah I finally get to meet this girl who can kick any boy on earth's butt at basketball!"**_(N/A in this story I am not making Lola evil)_**

About an hour Later Zoey woke up and they told her about Dana. She had about the same reaction that Nicole did except more civilize. She was also disappointed that she was being admitted into the hospital before Dana got to PCA.

N/A ok so I know I'm driving everyone crazy with these short chapters and I'm sorry I'm getting a writers block. Also I'm not sure how I'm going to put Dustin in so PLEASE if anyone as any ideas then press the helpful blue/purple button. Thanx


	9. AN

Hey everyone. I'm really truly sorry for such a long wait on this story, but I've decided that I'll be deleting this story and revising it. But I PROMISE I will repost it again.

I'll just like to thank all of you who reviewed and again I'm sorry for the wait.

I'll be deleting soon probably in a couple of hours or so.


End file.
